Cautiverio
by Lovely Flower
Summary: La boda de Edward y Winry se había convertido en el escenario perfecto para que el enemigo hiciera aparición. Cuatro mujeres secuestradas, todo Amestris en busca de una solución. Sólo hay un hombre capaz de salvarlas ¿podrá hacerlo a tiempo?. Cap 2 y 3 :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cautiverio**

Por _Lovely Flower_

_

* * *

_

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos y todas despues de tanto tiempo desaparecida. La verdad es que el año pasado fue una desgracia para mi y este año sólo ha ido de mal en peor. Algunos sabrán que soy chilena y tambien han de saber la tragedia que sucedió aquí... y estoy viva pese a que estaba justo en el epicentro del desastre (y mi familia tambien) pero fue una experiencia terrible que espero no se repita pronto. Como si esto fuera poco, estoy en mi último año de universidad y cuando regresaba a la capital me robaron mi notebook y con él mi herramienta de estudio, trabajo y de escritura. Este verano había terminado mis proyectos pendientes (les dije que terminaria los fics antes de publicarlos) y como no los tenía respaldados simplemente se perdieron. Intento rescatar algunas cosas y conseguirme una computadora nueva para volver a mi vida normal en todo sentido pero es dificil. Aparte, la salud no me ha acompañado y he pasado mas tiempo enferma que sana este año.

Por eso hoy quise subir este capítulo de mi fan fic "Cautiverio". Tenía una versión mas antigua salvada pero el resto tendré que reescribirlo al igual que "Encuentros" y "Compartiendote". Pero lo haré, no se como ni cuando pero lo haré. Una operación de siete horas no me derrotó, ni un terremoto, ni un ladrón de notebooks ni un mal amor podrán hacerlo... queda LovelyFlower para rato y espero les guste lo que escribo. La idea es darles un rato de entretención y si logro emocionarlos mejor aún.

Gracias por estar aquí, este capítulo es cortito pero es sólo el comienzo.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Fue el primer sábado del mes de septiembre de 1920 el día escogido por parte de Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell para celebrar sus nupcias.

La capilla de la ciudad estaba atiborrada de militares y sus familias, es que no todos los días se casaba uno de los alquimistas nacionales mas conocidos de todo Amestris (y porque no decirlo, también de todo el continente)

La boda se celebraba a las ocho de la noche y aunque suele ser costumbre de la novia llegar con varios minutos de retraso, la impaciente mecánica hizo caso omiso a las tradiciones y a las ocho en punto estaba en la entrada de la iglesia junto a dos sus dos damas de honor.

-Riza, dime la verdad… ¿me veo gorda, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, Win… ¡estás hermosa, amiga!. Edward debe golpearse con una piedra en el pecho por ser tan afortunado-

Junto a la rubia Rockbell habían dos muchachas más que apenas pasaban los 20 años. La primera era Riza Hawkeye, una menuda rubia de ojos ámbar, nieta de uno de los Generales mas connotados del país, el General Grumman. Era amiga de Winry desde hacia varios años, justamente se habían conocido en uno de los tantos eventos a los que asistían los militares con sus familias, el día en que el alquimista Fullmetal presentó a Winry como su prometida.

-Eto… Riza-chan… creo que ya debemos entrar. No hagas esperar tanto a Edward-kun…-

La otra mujer, también de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era Katherine Armstrong. La menor de tres hermanos y la única de la familia que no había decidido unir su vida a la milicia. Su hermana mayor, Olivier, era General y comandaba una de las tropas mas hábiles de toda la milicia y su hermano, Alex, era un afamado alquimista nacional.

-Está bien… entremos-

La novia se acomodó el vestido por última vez antes de entrar y sus amigas se posicionaron delante de ella, con canastos llenos de pétalos de flores. Iban a entrar cuando una voz masculina las interrumpió.

-Esperen, linduras… dejen que Gracia y yo entremos y nos instalemos-

El hombre iba vestido con uniforme militar, tenía el cabello oscuro y tras sus gafas se podían apreciar unos ojos verdes. Iba acompañado de una pequeña mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color de su acompañante, el vestido dejaba ver su abultado abdomen. Eran Maes y Gracia Hughes.

-Diablos, Gracia –Winry bufó al verla aparecer –Entren de una vez… y que conste que no me enfado sólo porque estas encinta-

La pareja se apresuró a entrar a la iglesia y el trío de rubias retomó su misión. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar mientras Winry se deslizaba suave al encuentro con Edward, quien la esperaba en el altar con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Estaban a mitad de camino, a escasos metros de llegar a su destino cuando tres hombres enmascarados se apresuraron a aprehender a las rubias, colocándoles un cuchillo en el cuello y sujetándoles las manos con firmeza.

-¡¡Winry!! –el rubio alquimista exclamó furioso al ver a su casi esposa al borde de las lágrimas

-Edo… ayúdame-

El jovencito iba a ir al rescate de Winry y sus amigas cuando una voz lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Un paso mas y se mueren… las tres-

Instantáneamente dejó de caminar, observando con impotencia a las tres prisioneras y a toda la multitud en la iglesia que gritaba aterrada.

-No las lastimen –esta vez fue Maes quien dejó su asiento y se acercó con cautela hasta los captores. Cuando escuchó un grito de su esposa y vio que un cuarto hombre la tomaba cautiva se arrepintió enseguida de su acto de valentía.

-Malditos militares hijos de perra… -el hombre que mantenía sujeta a la menor de los Armstrong habló en voz firme -¿Creían que se saldrían con la suya sin consecuencias? ¿Pensaron que podían matar a centenares de hombres sin recibir un castigo?-

En ese momento los cuatro hombres se quitaron las capuchas dejando entrever sus rasgos. Cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados… no había duda de que todos aquellos eran ciudadanos xingenses, cobrándose venganza por las muertes de la última guerra que se había librado entre Amestris y Xing tan solo hace un par de meses atrás.

-Ellas no tienen la culpa… -gritó Edward desesperado mientras Maes y el hermano menor de Edward, Alphonse, trataban de contenerlo –No sean cobardes y enfréntense a nosotros-

-¿Me estas hablando de hombría, mocoso? –el captor de Riza habló esta vez –Creo que poco les importó eso durante la guerra… mataron mujeres y niños sin compasión-

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada más. El más alto de los cuatro encapuchados hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y acto seguido salieron de la iglesia llevándose a las cuatro jóvenes entre gritos y forcejeos.

Edward y Maes intentaron seguir al grupo, pero rápidamente los perdieron de vista. Un rubio alto y musculoso también se apresuró a seguirlos.

-Mayor Armstrong…-el de gafas lo saludó al llegar

-Teniente Hughes. Debemos actuar rápido, no podemos dejar que nada les suceda a las muchachas-

El joven Elric estaba estupefacto, aún no lograba sobreponerse de la impresión de ver a su novia capturada y su boda completamente arruinada. Había esperado tanto ese momento y en un segundo todo se había derrumbado.

En ese momento el General Grumman hizo aparición. Los tres jóvenes le hicieron el saludo militar de inmediato.

-No se preocupen, señores. Tengo una buena idea en mente-

* * *

Corto, como les avisé. De a poco aparecen mas personajes y romances entre ellos. Esta historia es antigua, así que no hay rastros del nuevo anime ni los últimos capítulos del manga. Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí, sus críticas y halagos son bienvenidos.

Les quiere, _Lovely Flower_

Subido el 1ero de Mayo del 2010


	2. Chapter 2

**Cautiverio**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora:  Hola a todos nuevamente. Por favor disculpen la tardanza en subir este capítulo, pero ya saben mis dramas por lo que les conté al subir el capítulo anterior. Primero que todo, muchas, pero muchas gracias por la buena vibra y buenos deseos de todos... la verdad lo necesitaba y me hizo bien saber que gente que no me conoce solidariza conmigo y con mi país en momentos tan rudos. Como decia uno de los reviews, la tormenta en mi caso ya paso y mi vida volvió a la normalidad y estoy muy bien, y en parte es gracias a gente como ustedes :)

Sin mas palabras, les dejo el segundo y el tercer capítulo, para compensar la larga espera por el fic. Espero les guste, y calma... ya aparecerá Roy y otros personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Winry no había parado de llorar desde el momento en que uno de los hombres de negro la había atrapado en medio de su ceremonia de bodas. Katherine intentaba calmarla, sin resultados… es que la propia Katherine estaba demasiado nerviosa e intranquila como para infundirle seguridad a alguien.

Por otro lado, Riza parecía serena aunque en su interior luchaba fervientemente contra las lágrimas. Después de Gracia, ella era la mayor del grupo y si teníamos en cuenta que la castaña estaba encinta y que a Winry le habían arruinado su boda, le tocaba a ella hacer el papel de fuerte.

Hacía varias horas que estaban encerradas en una pequeña habitación en precarias condiciones. Sólo tenía una pequeña ventana enrejada que dejaba entrever que estaban metidas en medio de la nada, también habían cuatro catres con un par de cobijas, un bacín y una jofaina. Seguramente tenían planeado tenerlas allí por bastante tiempo.

-¿Segura de que te sientes bien, Gracia?-

-Sí, Riza… estoy bien…mal que mal no estamos lastimadas-

Katherine suspiró. –Todo esto es por la guerra, ¿cierto?-

Las dos mayores asintieron y Gracia añadió algo que hace rato venía pensando.

-Seguramente esto estaba planeado desde hace tiempo. La boda de Winry y Edward fue un escenario perfecto para congregar a muchos miembros de la milicia. Nos han tomado como rehenes porque todas tenemos alguna relación con gente del ejército-

-Eso tiene mucho sentido –la rubia de ojos ámbar concluyó –Win es novia de un alquimista, así como el hermano de Katty-

Las pequeñas rubias observaron a Riza y se abrazaron, aún no podían dejar de llorar.

-Gracia y yo somos familiares directas de militares… -

Finalmente, Rockbell logró recuperar la compostura para hablar. –Entonces… ¿Qué pretenderán hacer con nosotras?-

El silencio se apoderó de las cuatro féminas. Ninguna tenía idea del objetivo de sus captores y no querían imaginarlo.

De improviso alguien abrió la única puerta y les tiró unas botellas de agua.

-Déjanos salir, idiota…-

Fue Winry la que abrió la boca para hablarle al hombre que había entrado, este la miraba con odio. De dos zancadas acortó la distancia hasta la chica que aún llevaba su vestido de novia y le jaló el cabello.

-No debes hacerme enojar, puta –los ojos de Winry volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la cercanía del asqueroso gañán –Tengo libertad para hacer con ustedes cuatro lo que yo quiera, ¿entiendes?-

Winry apenas asintió y el hombre la soltó con violencia sobre uno de los catres. Katherine corrió hasta ella y Riza se quedó observando con detenimiento al malhechor. Ese hombre delgado, de mirada cruel y el cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta… ella lo conocía de algún lado. Con dificultad intentó recordar donde había visto aquel rostro y lo que encontró en sus pensamientos la sorprendió.

-¡Kimbly! –gritó ella de pronto haciendo que el hombre volteara hasta ella. Gracia se llevó una mano a la boca cuando también reconoció al susodicho.

-Vaya que buena memoria, señorita Hawkeye… no pensé que me reconocería de inmediato-

-¿Porqué diablos estas haciendo esto? ¡Has traicionado al ejército!-

Kimbly se acercó peligrosamente a Riza, haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared -Yo no le debo lealtad a nadie, preciosa… además… los xingenses han valorado más mis servicios que la tropa de imbéciles que lidera el ejército, entre ellos tu querido abuelo-

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza, no debía provocar a aquel hombre pero vaya que moría de ganas de insultarlo.

Él prosiguió, mientras le acariciaba el rostro –No te preocupes, no las mataremos… sólo tenemos un par de peticiones que hacerle a los militares. Si las cumplen, ustedes serán liberadas-

Las muchachas observaron inquisidoramente al hombre como analizando si decía la verdad. Se acercó hasta la puerta y volvió a verlas antes de irse.

-No vayan a intentar escapar –sentenció –Estarán día y noche vigiladas y si hacen algo estúpido tenemos autorización para matarlas-

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y le echó llave desde fuera. El calvario para las cuatro féminas acababa de comenzar. El miedo se apoderó de todas ellas que no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que alguien las rescatase.

* * *

Notas finales: Queda el siguiente capítulo ;)... así que sigan leyendo tranquilos

Bueno, una vez mas gracias por leer y por todo lo demás. Cariños y bendiciones para todas.

De… L_ovely Flower_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cautiverio**

Por_ Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Tercer capítulo :D. Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Había pasado ya una semana y las chicas seguían en cautiverio y sin noticias de sus familias. Eran vigiladas día y noche por rudos hombres, entre ellos Kimbly y otros que podían asumir eran xingenses.

Apenas las alimentaban y no podían lavarse bien. Llevaban la ropa sucia y raída y los vigilantes que tenían no escatimaban en lastimarlas si osaban quejarse por algo.

Era sábado y estaba anocheciendo, debían dormir pero la inquietud no se los permitía.

-¿Creen que nos rescaten?-

La pregunta de la menor del grupo, Katherine, sacó de sus cavilaciones a las otras tres mujeres, cada una pensando en sus familias, sus seres amados y sufriendo por no saber si los volverían a ver.

-Claro que si, Kathy… estoy segura de que Edward y los demás conseguirán hacer algo-

Fue Winry quien habló bastante optimista. Ahora ya no llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, alguien se había apiadado de ellas y les habían conseguido algo de ropa para que se cambiasen. La joven Rockbell había llorado lo suficiente y al fin lograba volver a su ánimo normal.

-Pero ya ha pasado una semana…-

La joven de ojos ámbar estaba mas alicaída que al comienzo, empezaba a temer lo peor para ella y las demás.

-Han de estar planeando algo, es probable que los xingenses estén exigiendo dinero o armas a cambio de nuestra libertad. El gobierno de Amestris no está en buen pie y tal vez no pueden cumplir con las exigencias. Sólo debemos esperar…-

Gracia era la mayor del grupo y eso se notaba. A pesar de su avanzado embarazo lograba mantener tranquilas a las rubias, haciendo que pese a todo lo que les ocurriera no perdieran la fe en sus familias y en un pronto rescate.

Pronto el primer atisbo de rescate hizo aparición por la puerta.

Kimbly abrió la puerta de una patada y entró sin ceremonia. Las chicas se incorporaron rápidamente y se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Ey, nenas... no se asusten, no les haré daño-

Claramente, no le creían. Aquel hombre ya las había golpeado y maltratado lo suficiente.

-He venido a presentarles a su nuevo vigilante. El las cuidará en las noches y no dudará en matarlas si lo provocan-

El hombre se volteó hacia la puerta e hizo un gesto con la mano a alguien que esperaba allí. Con prontitud apareció un joven moreno, de cabello y ojos negros, con rasgos orientales como la mayoría de los que habían visto los últimos días.

Gracia lo observó con expresión de asombro que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría, menos para Winry.

Kimbly le dio una palmadita en la espalda al joven antes de hablar. –El es Roy Mustang, un ex militar de Amestris. Las vigilará durante la noche, así que ya lo saben… no vayan a cometer una torpeza, miren que no queremos matarlas-

El recién llegado observó silente a las cuatro mujeres, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, pero su semblante cambió cuando se encontró con la mirada ambarina de Riza aunque ella no se percató.

Justo cuando volvía a su semblante serio, el hombre de coleta le indicó la puerta, en una invitación indirecta a retirarse, y se alejaron entre conversas y risotadas.

-.-

La rubia mecánica dejó pasar unos minutos para estar segura de que sus captores estaban fuera de vista (y de oído) antes de por fin preguntarle a Gracia la razón de su expresión.

-Lo conozco –soltó la castaña sin ceremonia –Es amigo de Maes desde hace años y definitivamente no ha dejado la milicia. Lo último que supe de él es que se había ido a Xing a perfeccionar su alquimia-

-¿Entonces es alquimista estatal? –preguntó la menor Armstrong, recibiendo de respuesta el asentimiento de Gracia que continuó su relato

-Tal vez hayan oído hablar de él alguna vez. Se llama Roy Mustang, pero casi todo el mundo lo conoce como el Alquimista de la Llama-

Al oír lo último, Riza sintió una opresión en el pecho, como un vacio dentro de ella y no sabía el porqué. Katherine lo notó.

-¿Estás bien, Riz? -

Ella sonrió forzada. –Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que recordé algunas cosas… mi padre también era alquimista y su especialidad era la alquimia de fuego-

Las tres mujeres la miraron sorprendida, Gracia habló. –¿En serio? Nunca comentaste nada sobre tu padre-

-La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho el tiempo a su lado. Murió cuando aún era pequeña y desde entonces he vivido con el mi abuelo –ella sinceró –

-Vaya, no habría imaginado que también estabas relacionada con alquimistas –añadió la otra rubia –Lo único que sé, es que son extraños… -

-¡Ni que lo digas! –Katherine sonrió por primera vez desde que las habían encerrado, recordando a su hermano Alex y sus espectáculos alquímicos.

Riza también sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema -Bueno, al final Gracia tenía razón: ya están tratando de rescatarnos. Esperemos que a la noche el joven Mustang pueda darnos alguna información. Por mientras, seamos prudentes, no podemos dejar que esto se sepa-

Todas asintieron. Roy era la única esperanza que tenían para salir con vida de aquel horrible lugar. Esperarían expectantes que con la caída de la noche, llegaran también buenas noticias.

* * *

Notas finales: Espero con esto haber compensado en parte el retraso y agradecerles sus cariños. Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos, gracias otra vez!

De… L_ovely Flower_


End file.
